Borderlines of Fate
by Moonlight-Blade
Summary: League Champion Kazumi Brooks has been the head of the Sinnoh for three years. Her days are now filled with boring, repetitive activities as she waits for something interesting to happen to her life. She attends an annual event, where she meets a Pokemon trainer who will change their lives for better - or worse.
1. Daily Routines

Smoke filled the room as Staraptor caused a whirlwind of dust from the artificial floor in the champion's room. The bird shrieked horrifically as it honed into the challengers' Bibarel, rendering it unable to battle any longer. The defeated trainer huddled to his fallen Pokémon, soon to be escorted back to the Leagues' PokéCenter.

'And yet another has fallen to the ruthless champion, Kazumi Brooks!' A reporter hollered into a small microphone, surrounded by camera men.

Kazumi glanced over her shoulder and received an approving nod from her father, then returned her Pokémon to their Pokéballs. Grabbing her bag from nearby, she approached the elevator that would take her to the bottom floor - The PokéCenter. Sighing, she exited the lift when the doors opened and walked over to Nurse Joy at the counter.

'Welcome to the Pokémon Center, Kazumi!' Nurse Joy waved her over, smiling brightly.

'Thanks.' Kazumi returned the smile and placed her bag on the counter. 'My Luxray took a few hits, could you heal him please?' The nurse nodded and took the Pokéball from her hand. A few minutes later, she returned. After thanking her, Kazumi stepped out of the facility and headed to her favourite place.

Her hair brushed her face as the cool summer breeze swept through the land of Sinnoh. She could see the cave entrance to Victory Road ahead, as a wild Starly flew above. She liked to visit the small landing just outside that could be accessed only with a Pokémon who knows the move Rock Climb. The wind and sound around her stopped abruptly as she entered the large cave. If she was lucky, she wouldn't run into any trainers wishing to make it to the League. She was Kazumi Brooks, the Champion of Sinnoh. Her duel with Cynthia was tough, but her invaluable Empoleon survived long enough to see Cynthia's Spiritomb fall. That was three years ago. Kazumi now spends her days fighting numerous trainers, who always crumble to her power.

She approached a wall with multiple rocks scattered vertically to the top. Pulling out a Pokéball from her bag, a Lopuny sped past her, catching her off guard. The Pokémon flew around the corner, dust clouds rising from the ground. Deciding that it had lost its trainer, she summoned Empoleon from his Pokéball in an attempt to ignore the Lopuny. He appeared beside her in a flash of white light, his cry filling the silent caves of Victory Road. The penguin-like creature towered above her before lowering his beak to her shoulders. After a quick pat, she ordered him to use Rock Climb. He obeyed, and in the course of three seconds, they were at the top of the rocky wall.

'Thanks, dear.' She smiled at her Empoleon before returning him to his Pokéball. She treated Pokémon like they were her children; she would be lost without them. In fact, she got along with them a lot more than with actual people. Walking across a small bridge, she spotted two trainers battling below her. They both looked about sixteen years of age, which made her feel somewhat old - She was nineteen. A glowing light poured from the caves' side entrance. As she stepped outside, she wandered over to her usual spot. It was slightly higher than the rest of the landing, overlooking the sea and the small groups of trees on a lower platform. She sat, her legs dangled off the edge while she placed her bag next to her and opened it. She pulled out two Pokéballs and let out the creatures in bright flashes. Empoleon was immediately alert. He had always served as her personal bodyguard wherever she went. Staraptor erupted from the second Pokéball, squawking a little as its claws touched the ground. Kazumi loved bird Pokémon the most and found they were extremely graceful, even if she could rarely catch them.

She grabbed another two from her bag, holding one out towards the sea, she let her Milotic into the blue waves. A Houndour leaped from the other ball and wandered off, away from the group. She had only recently caught him, and he didn't fully trust her yet, so she let him be alone whenever he needed. After her Mismagius and Luxray were let out, she focused her attention on the scenery. The waves glistened in the sunlight as wild Wingull and Pelipper flew in groups. Her Milotic was splashing around with a wild Tentacruel and its friends.

After a while of dazing into the ocean, Kazumis' PokéNav chimed. She opened the holographic screen and her father came into view. He wore black rimmed glasses, with a moustache and beard that made his mouth virtually non-existent.

'What are you doing, Kazumi? It's about to start!' He exclaimed through the small intercom. She had forgotten all about it. Today was the annual League of Legends event. Where the Elite Four and its Champion can meet others and showcase their talents and Pokémon to the public. She never liked the event. She thought it was boasting, and she knows what happens to people who boast about themselves. She sighed as she placed her PokéNav on the ground and started to gather Pokéballs to return her Pokémon.

'Do I have to go? Can't you tell them I'm sick?' She protested to her father.

'No. You're what they really want! If you're not here in ten minutes I'll-' His transmission was cut off when Luxray pawed the 'Off' button. Letting out a small laugh, Kazumi returned her Pokémon to their devices, leaving Staraptor loose.

'Star, we have to get to Hearthome City.' She strapped her carry bag to her shoulder and was flown into the sky, admiring the scene one last time.


	2. League of Legends

'This will make you feel better.' Drew lowered his hand to let his Monferno swipe the Oran Berry from his hand. The Pokémon ate it, and its face erupted in a grin as it bounced excitedly on the spot. Looking up, Drew heard the long grass rustle nearby. He swiftly lunged behind the nearest tree, removing him from sight while Monferno hid in a patch of grass. He held his breath while the noise revealed a trainer headed to Hearthome City. Drew was in no shape to fight. He only had four Pokémon, and three of them had fainted in a previous battle. The body flames of Monferno blazed the grass surrounding him, making him dive behind the tree as well. Once the trainer had passed, they crept from cover and made it to the entrance of Hearthome City.

The city was filled with people. Trainers, breeders, fisherman and everyone imaginable were cramming up the streets. On his way to the PokéCenter, he locked eyes with the trainer he hid from, who then winked at him. He decided to ignore the strange man and continued walking, his Monferno striding beside him.

'Welcome to the Pokémon Center! Do your Pokémon need healing?' Nurse Joy greeted him as he walked to the counter. Once his four Pokémon were healed, Drew exited the room and headed for the Contest Hall. Streamers, banners, and other forms of confetti were hung around almost every building possible. Citizens were lined up in groups in front of the hall, all of them waiting for admittance. This would be the first time Drew had attended this event, and was worried that he wouldn't get a spot in the audience because of limited seats.

Twenty minutes passed when he finally got to the front of the line. Two security guards on either side of the door held off the crowd attempting to get through. The guard to his left approached him and pulled out a small device and pen.

'Name?' He questioned in a low voice, peering at him as if he was minuscule.

'Drew Rivers.'

'Age?'

'Sixteen.' He said nervously. The guard recorded the information, and shook his head.

'You're not cleared to attend, Mr. Rivers.' Drew felt a wave of disappointment flood over him. He was looking forward to seeing the Elite Four and their Pokémon. He travelled a fair distance and used a lot of supplies to get to this City. He thought of battling Fantina while he was here, but he lacked in power, and confidence, to even think about confronting another Gym Leader.

A large hand grabbed his shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts. The man who winked at him earlier towered above him, glaring at the guard with a small grin. He wore a dark blue and grey suit and a hat that covered some of his black, wavy hair.

'He's with me…' His words trailed off eerily as the guard looked up at him. As if strangely mind controlled, the guard nodded, and granted them both entry. Confused, Drew was almost pushed into the room as the hand clawed into his shoulder. As they walked, he noticed the regular counters were closed and a door was decorated highly with a large banner above it saying, 'League of Legends.'

The two strode into a large group of people eager for the event. Drew felt the weight leave his shoulder as he looked back to find the man, but he was gone. When the crowd poured into the decorated doorway, he followed suit, trying to blend with the others. Outside the door, there were hundreds of stairs leading down to a huge grassy field, where tents and a large artificial stage were set up. Those stages were advanced battling grounds. They would simulate each climate and scene to whatever was needed by the duelers. At the present time, it was set to the default grey, flat stage with lines marking the barriers. Bright lights shone down from the high ceiling, and multiple air conditioners lined the walls. It made him wonder how such a big room could fit inside the contest hall.

The crowd was chattering loudly, trying to spot any League members that were present. He couldn't see anything from his view point, and was being pulled to the grass by the large group of fans behind and in front of him. Eventually, he managed to break away from the crowd, and find a seat in the very front row of the grandstand. An old woman occupying the seat next to him smiled as he sat down.

Drew could see Cynthia organizing the seating arrangements for the staff while giving autographs to fans nearby. Although she lost her throne to a new champion three years ago, she's still loved by hundreds in Sinnoh. His eyes searched for Scarlett, the current League champion, but she was nowhere to be seen. Scarlett Brooks was known for being tough and filled with power. Her name and looks are to her advantage, as many challengers underestimate her abilities because of that.

He looked to the tents around the stage. One was green, the colour almost blending with the grass. He assumed that was Aaron's tent, the first Elite Four member you would face if you were taking the challenge. Next to it, there was a yellow tent for Bertha, the second member. On the other side of the stage, there were two tents. One red, and the other was purple. These likely contained Flint and Lucian, the fire and psychic users. A security guard occupied each of the entrances.

A much bigger tent resided a few meters away from the green tent. It had light writing with the name 'Kazumi Brooks' skewed across the grey sides. Drew was curious to see her in the flesh, he only ever saw her on the news or in interviews. A tall man came from the champions' tent and strode over to Cynthia. From what he could remember hearing, that was Kazumi's father. He didn't look too happy.

The Elite Four exited their tents and made their way to the designated seating area in front of the grandstand. The sounds of a microphone being turned on filled the stadium, resulting in the crowds falling silent. All attention was set on Cynthia as she started speaking.

'Welcome, everyone, to today's event!' The crowd cheered and clapped as she smiled at the thousands of people staring down at her. 'The League of Legends is a special day for Sinnoh! It is the only event of its kind in the entire world, and you are all lucky to attend! I hope that those who are challenging today are well prepared and excited. Please note that the battles today are for practice only, and do not count for when you actually challenge the Elite Four and the champion in the future!' The crowd clapped again as Kazumi's father quickly spoke to Cynthia. 'Our champion, Kazumi Brooks has been delayed, but we will initiate the first battle anyhow! First up is Aaron!' With the announcement, Aaron stood up and waved to the crowd. He was then shooed onto the platform next to the battle stage by one of the guards.

'Now, who will be our first challenger?' Cynthia enticed the crowd as numerous hands flew into the air.

While someone was being chosen, Drew caught a glimpse of Kazumi Brooks jogging to her tent, her father was evidently upset with her for being late. She disappeared into her grey tent as a young woman was being guided up to the opposite platform of Aaron. The woman wore a blue dress with black stockings leading down to slim black shoes.

'Now, who would like to suggest a battle zone for these two?' Cynthia spoke into the microphone before climbing a few stairs to get to a young boy who suggested fire. 'Fire it is then!' Cynthia gave the guards a signal, and the battle stage morphed into brown and orange rocks, pools of fire and lava blotched the stage. The challenger looked intimidated by the unusual surroundings.

Aaron pulled a Pokéball from his pocket and released a Dustox, its wings stirred dust from the rocky ground as it hovered in the air. The challenger copied his moves and sent her Roselia into battle. The crowd cheered for both trainers as the attacks were laid on each Pokémon. The Roselia was quick to fall, simultaneously being replaced by the womans' Gabite. Drews' eyes darted quickly as he gaped in awe of the battle, his mind filled with only the sounds of Pokémon war cries and the cheers of the stadium.


End file.
